


Wound Treatment

by cyaninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kakashi, Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot? Haha..., Smut, not today satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaninja/pseuds/cyaninja
Summary: Kakashi and Obito aren't lovers. They seek comfort in each other when no one's watching, though.





	Wound Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... I just wanted to write smut.

Kamui’s dimension is cold and silent. 

Obito bites his lip and swallows hard. He’s blindfolded and tied up, naked and sitting on his knees. He’s been like that for what seems like hours. The immobile position is getting uncomfortable but Kakashi isn’t done. He’s careful and methodical which is why it takes him forever to complete a knot.

“Almost there,” Kakashi murmurs, brushing his lips against Obito’s shoulder. His breath feels warm and enticing. Obito tries not to shiver but his body is betraying him once again. He’s painfully hard and has been all night. Those maddeningly soft cuddles and gentle, mocking comments aren’t exactly helping. 

“You said that ages ago,” Obito argues. His tone is dry and sardonic but it won’t hide the fact that he is too pathetic to be sincerely disgusted by the latest absurdity. Kakashi wants to do all sorts of nasty things in the dark. This is where they are equally sick and therefore drawn to each other. 

Kakashi chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Obito’s hair. The gesture mimics a lover’s touch which makes matters worse. They shouldn’t sleep together. 

Obito hates himself for allowing this. His hands and arms are tied behind his back, and his legs are tied up as well. The ropes chafe his skin, making his wrist and ankles sore.

“All good things require patience,” Kakashi says. “This particular technique used to be a fairly popular interrogation method back in the day.”

That’s hardly surprising. 

“Getting all nostalgic, Bakashi?” Obito purrs. He knows that he shouldn’t bring up the subject but Kakashi deserves to be reminded of how fake he is. The fucking hypocrite won’t shut up about the past. He claims that Obito has lost his way and that Obito owes an apology to the world. 

The bastard isn’t any better. 

Obedient Konoha lapdogs tend to commit absolutely horrible atrocities when the village needs someone to do the dirty work.

Kakashi is silent for a while. His hands stop moving for a few seconds.

Obito wasn’t born yesterday. He has crossed the line but there’s nothing he can do to prepare for the punishment. He can’t see for shit and his entire body is tied up and arranged into a bizarre composition of limps and cords.

A sudden pull tightens the ropes.

Obito gasps for air as he feels them squeezing his chest, rubbing his skin. 

“Maa, no need to be so pessimistic,” Kakashi comments. “But no, I never got to question my targets,” the ropes loosen up.

Obito lets out an ugly, hoarse laugh. Even Konoha must’ve known that Kakashi was too fucked up to interrogate anyone. Sure, he can pretend normal, in fact, he is good at acting but he also has a wild imagination and loads and loads of barely containable darkness in him.

Obito’s cock twitches, leaking from the tip. 

“Someone seems a bit impatient,” Kakashi remarks. His tone is smug, confrontational. 

Sometimes Obito wonders what makes him put up with the patronizing bullshit. Kakashi isn’t anything special. He’s just a condescending liar who thinks that betraying Konoha is a remedy for a broken promise. 

But such things as remedies don’t exist. 

They both know it.

“Fuck you,” Obito hisses between gritted teeth. “You just take forever ‘cause you can’t get it up.”

“That’s an interesting theory, especially coming from you,” Kakashi mumbles. He slides his hands down Obito’s sides, stopping at the hips. “It seems that we’re both ready to have some fun. Who knows, maybe we both finish this time,” the last words are whispered.

Obito takes a shaky breath. He should be absolutely mortified by the comment since it really hit home. His body is a pitiful patchwork and even though it is somewhat cobbled back together, it is numb. But in addition to this, Obito’s body is treacherous. A drop of pre-cum drips out, hitting the stone floor. A grotesque splash echoes through the desolation, and Obito feels Kakashi’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. 

“We need to put you in a better position,” Kakashi concludes as he pets Obito’s bottom. He’s slow and gentle. In other words, he’s fake. Nothing new there. “Can you move?”

“Make me,” Obito snarls. A slight push sends him face down on the ground. With his hands tied to his ankles, it is impossible to get up. The more Obito tries, the tighter the ropes around him get, digging into his chest.

“My pleasure,” Kakashi coos as he leans down to press a couple of sweet, tiny kisses on the nape of Obito’s neck. “Now, let’s get you ready.”

Obito won’t resist. His cock twitches again. It is leaking profusely, throbbing against the cold stone, aching to be touched. 

Kakashi leaves a trail of hungry kisses across Obito’s skin on his way down. He has yet to give some attention to the most intimate parts but he’s about to fix it. 

This is far from the first time they fuck. Time after time Obito tells himself that he won’t be reduced to a sorry excuse for a man but as always, the sensation of finally being caressed hits him and causes him to break the promises he’s made to himself. An involuntary moan escapes his lips as he feels a soft kiss on his inner thigh followed by a tauntingly light touch on his cock.

Obito hates every second of the preparation. He hates how Kakashi makes him whimper like a pathetic fool when they’re barely even _close_.

“Almost ready,” Kakashi hushes. His breath tickles Obito’s perineum and he’s lying.

Obito loathes him for that, he hates, hates, fucking hates Kakashi… 

That’s what he tries to tell himself even when he feels Kakashi’s arms around his pelvis, slightly lifting him up. 

This gets Obito off guard. He wasn’t expecting to get eaten. He shivers when he feels Kakashi’s tongue swirling around his entrance and then slipping inside, gently stretching him. They never do this but it feels so good that Obito almost forgets that he’s still immobile, trapped by those stupid ropes. His back arches. Such carelessness is a mistake but even though the ropes rub against Obito’s now open flesh, the euphorically degrading feeling is much stronger than the pain. 

A wave of dark bliss washes over Obito, stripping him off of his layers. The shame will set in later but right now, the sensation seems worth it. Kakashi keeps going and Obito lets his body and mind collide. He gives in to the pleasure and chooses mere lust over his pride.

It is pitiful but it feels absurdly good.

Forming any coherent thoughts gets hard, no, impossible. 

Moments later, Kakashi stops. Obito is in no condition to speak. His voice comes out weak and shaky, his words are nothing but worthless begging. Kakashi ignores the pleas and says all kinds of sweet nothings but those reassurances are lies. He’s already rough when he massages the rest of the tension away with his fingers. He won’t even try to be sensual, he just needs to get it done.

Kakashi strokes Obito’s ass and gives it a little spank before spreading Obito’s cheeks further apart with his both hands. The touch feels oily and warm. There’s a slight pause, an anticipating wait but the firm grip won’t budge. 

It feels so good it hurts. 

“So gorgeous,” Kakashi breathes out. His hands delve deeper, his thumbs pressing into the tender flesh. “You still want it, right?”

Obito laughs at the question even though his voice is trembling. He doesn’t want to be powerless and fucked, it’s the broken patchwork that yearns for Kakashi’s dick because it’s weak. 

“Do it,” Obito whispers. The ropes tighten around his chest, around his wrist and ankles as his back arches. His body is bursting with energy that needs to come out, and it hurts. 

Kakashi positions himself between Obito’s legs and leans in. At first, he’s slow, a way too slow but when he thrusts in, Obito gasps for air and lets out a low whine. This is where he’d normally dig his nails into Kakashi’s flesh and suppress his moans against the ridiculously flawless, scarless skin. 

The ropes tighten, forcing Obito’s limbs closer and closer to his body. Why is he allowing this?

Every thrust is hard and intense, penetrating deeper and deeper with every push. Obito takes every inch in his ass, moaning and swearing. His mind begins to drifts off as, switching on and off. An overwhelming sensation of being filled merges with the pressure. As Kakashi withdraws, the void in Obito expands, making him cry for more.

He needs it.

Kakashi hips jerk forward and Obito grinds against the length. Their bodies converge, and Obito feels a spam of heat as Kakashi’s cock finally hits his prostate.

He moans.

“There?” Kakashi asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” it’s a silent sob. 

Obito swallows hard. Something wet rolls down his cheeks. It must be sweat. There’s no reason to get emotional over a meaningless fuck. 

Sometimes Kakashi is kind enough to wrap his fingers around Obito’s cock and pretend to jerk him off. This isn’t one of those times. Kakashi has pressed his hands firmly against Obito’s hips to keep his ass up in the air. It’s a demeaning position, and that’s the entire point of it. 

Obito won’t allow this again.

He won’t.

The shame turns into anger.

This body is already broken beyond repair. Kakashi can use it all he wants, it can’t get any worse. The damn patchwork is hardly worth anything any longer. At least Obito can still take an advantage out of having it.

With the newly found spite, he’s finally able to see why they keep hurting each other by these twisted games. He lets Kakashi ram into his ass, pushing back against the thrusts despite the ropes, despite the ache. He won’t care if this will tear his ass to shreds. At least he gets to feel something.

Obito feels an eruption forming deep down in his groin, building up inside him. He moans and swears, noticing that Kakashi’s length is pulsating as well. His cock spams, releasing a load of cum as the orgasm is practically ripped out of him.

It fills him with a blurry, floating sensation that makes all of his muscles clench and relax until he can’t feel anything but bliss. 

Seconds later, Kakashi collapses on him, breathing heavily. 

The cold sets in after a couple of deep breaths. 

Obito vaguely senses a gentle kiss on his shoulder. Soon enough, the ropes begin to loosen. Kakashi unbinds them fairly fast, murmuring some reassuring bullshit into Obito’s ear whilst doing it. 

It’s still meaningless.

Knowing all too well that those sweet words are untrue, Obito tries to ignore them. 

His chest tightens. He swallows hard, trying to pull himself together. 

“It’s alright,” Kakashi says as he unties the tear-stained blindfold. “Can I hold you?”

Obito simply nods. His first instinct is to turn away and come up with a half-assed excuse for the embarrassing outburst. But right now, Kakashi won’t need that. He wraps his arms around Obito and lets him enjoy the warmth of his body. He even reaches for some of the clothes they’ve torn off before they ended up having sex. 

Kakashi wipes away most of the gunk from Obito’s lower body and wraps one of their two cloaks around him. It’s not much but real blankets don’t exist for rogue shinobi. Anything warm is a luxury. 

They cuddle in silence for several minutes. Obito is sore everywhere but he doesn’t complain. Being close to Kakashi makes it all seem okay. Kakashi presses a tiny, grateful kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I love you, Bakashi,” Obito murmurs, burying his face against Kakashi’s chest, listening to the steadying heartbeat. He means it, at least for now.

Kakashi lets out a weak laugh and pulls Obito closer.

“I love you too, crybaby,” he replies. Perhaps he means it as well.

They’ve also claimed that there’s no affection between them. They’re both bitter men, each other and in themselves. The history they share is complicated to say the least.

But they aren’t enemies. That will do, that’s good enough.

Obito inhales Kakashi’s scent, wondering if things will be different once their mutual goal is reached. They will rebuild the world, replace it with a better one. Once it’s done, they can begin to seek forgiveness. Until then, these moments are the only times when they can look one another in the eye and tell that they still care. 

“I wish we could start over,” Kakashi says. He’s playing with Obito’s hair and that feels more soothing than Obito is willing to admit.

“We will,” Obito assures. “All of us,” he reminds. 

Kakashi has his doubts but he acknowledges that much needs to change. This world cold and unfair but it doesn’t have to stay that way.

Usually, Kakashi would sigh and flash a false smile but now he just rolls his open eye and pulls Obito on top of him.

“Maa, we could just spend the eternity here,” it’s such a lame joke. 

Obito laughs at it and kisses Kakashi one last time before closing his eyes and picturing the world where they can fall asleep like this every night. 

For the rest of eternity.


End file.
